One and Only
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: Yugi has feelings for her, he can't deny it. So when he is finally alone with her will he chicken out? YugiTea Oneshot.


This story has been sitting in my head for who knows how long, so I've finally decided to type it up and put it out for everyone to read, so here you are!

This is my first fanfic so plz R & R! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series or characters or any other Yu-Gi-Oh aspect in this story. (

**One and Only**

This was it.

He was going to do this.

He looked down at his hands and barely noticed how sweaty they were. He rubbed them on his dark blue jeans out of habit then went back to admiring the dark brown lines etched throughout the tan wood of the bench he had sat on. He was in Domino Park, a very popular place for picnics and just having fun. There was plenty of sitting area and a big, multi-coloured playground. There were many people around in groups enjoying a peaceful, Friday evening picnic dinner. He looked up at the colourful sky. It was going to get dark soon. They would have to hurry to get there in time. _But Tea isn't here yet!_ He looked at his watch. _6:48! But I told Tea to be here-_

"Hi Yugi!" Said a cheerful voice behind him.

Yugi jumped up from the bench in surprise, but as he turned around and saw who it was that greeted him and who was now standing directly in front of him, he was struck speechless. "Hi Tea!" He managed to blurt out.

She smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit late. My dad wanted some help in the kitchen; you remember what happened when we had that movie night. I swore never to leave him alone in there again!" She giggled and made a blowing-up movement with her hands. Yugi relaxed a bit and laughed.

"Yeah! We had to get take-out pizza instead! I never would have thought Joey could eat 2 whole pizzas by himself and still be hungry afterwards, then again this is Joey we're talking about!" Tea laughed and nodded.

They stood there for a while just reminiscing and enjoying each others company, then Tea suddenly remembered why she had come to meet Yugi.

"Oh, I just remembered! You wanted to meet me here because you had something important you wanted to tell me? "

"Oh yeah!" Yugi reddened slightly. "Well first of all I want to show you something."

--

"Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Tea slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Wow, Yugi! It's beautiful!" Before her eyes, lay the beach. The sand was shining a bright yellow and the deep blue/green of the sea was glistening and shimmering with the light from the setting sun, which was stunningly placed directly behind this whole scene.

Yugi watched her. "Not as beautiful as you are." She blushed and glanced at him with a small, shy smile. He took her hand in his and guided her down towards the sea. They both took their shoes off and sat down on the soft, dry sand. Tea stretched her legs out and buried her toes in the sand.

Yugi watched her as she started tracing lines in the sand with her finger. Her dazzling blue eyes reflected the rays of the setting sun, making her look even more beautiful.

Sensing someone watching her, Tea looked up from her sand patterns to find Yugi watching her intently, his eyes filled with affection. She was taken aback by his gaze and dropped her eyes back down to the pattern in the sand. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had been unconsciously writing in the sand. She hurriedly brushed some sand over it and looked up to see Yugi looking down at the spot she had just covered. She froze. _Did he see what I wrote! Please no! What if he did? What should I do?_ She took a deep breath. _I'll just wait and see if he does anything. _She watched Yugi studying the sand. _Oh no!_ She didn't want to see his reaction if he figured out the last word, so she looked up to watch the last sliver of the glowing sun disappear below the horizon.

--

Yugi noticed Tea watching him, watch her. She looked shocked at something. He opened his mouth to ask her something just as she lowered her head. He followed her gaze to her earlier finger drawings. His eyes widened at the glimpse he got before her hand wiped it away. I LOVE VI. _I love vi? What does that mean? Oh no! What if it means she likes someone else? What if… wait, what if v was the start of a Y, and I was the start of a U! _He mentally scowled. _Now I'm just getting my hopes up. What should I do? Should I still tell her? What would she say? _He sighed._ I'll just wait and see if she does anything. _He glanced at her as he lifted his head. She was staring in wonder at the horizon. He turned his head so he could watch the last sliver of the glowing sun disappear below the horizon.

--

As the sun faded and darkness arose with the faint shine of the moon, two teens sat on the calm shores of the beach. The only noise was the constant, faint lapping of the waves coming in to land and then dragging back out again.

--

The sun was gone, the moon was faintly shining, and he could just see the outline of the girl sitting next to him. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dark. Now he could see that she had her eyes closed and her lips were shaped in a small smile. She was hugging her knees and leaning back slightly, her short brown hair flying back in the slight sea breeze. She looked so peaceful. His heartbeat sped as he realized that now was the perfect time for what he needed to say. He took a deep breath.

She heard the figure beside her take a deep breath as if wanting to say something. She opened her eyes and turned her head in his direction.

"Tea." He started. "You know how we've been friends since we were little?" He hesitated.

Tea nodded and waited for him to continue.

He looked down at the sand in between them. "Well… since that day we became friends, my feelings have grown." He stopped and seemed to have trouble saying the next part. Tea noticed this, so reached out and slid her hand into his. Yugi flushed when he felt her hand hold his. He looked up at her. She gave him a reassuring smile. He took another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Tea. I really like you." There, he'd done it. He had told Tea how he felt. He looked back down at the sand. He could still feel her hand holding his.

Then, suddenly he felt her other hand on his chin, lifting his head up to look at her. He cautiously raised his eyes as well so they locked with the radiant blue of hers. He slowly leaned closer towards her, and then stopped. She leaned the rest of the way over and pressed her lips to his. Yugi wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He felt her arms go around his neck and her fingers tangle in his hair. He tightened his arm around her waist and brought the other one up to caress her cheek as they broke apart for air.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he held her close. "I love you Yugi." She whispered. To him it was as loud as a bell ringing in his ear. All of a sudden he realized what she had been writing in the sand.

"I love you too Tea." He bent his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

They lay back on the sand, Tea's head on Yugi's chest, his hand stroking her hair. They lay like that for a while, just enjoying each others company and occasionally kissing.

Yugi pressed the button on his watch for the light to illuminate the time. 8:34. _Wow! We've been here for a while. _Not that he minded, but he was starting to get a bit hungry. He looked down at Tea, who had her eyes closed.

"Tea." He whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and looked up with a smile. "Yeah?"

"It's getting late. Do you want to go get some dinner?"

"Only if you're going to be there!" Her smile grew.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Of course. You're my one and only."

The couple got up and dusted all the sand of themselves and each other. Then they picked up their shoes and walked of the beach hand in hand.

--

There you have it people! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Plz R&R!


End file.
